Crazy for This Girl
by jadedXelement
Summary: Brotherly Love A little song fic "Crazy for This Girl". A little romance between Matt and Kristen, from the tv show Brotherly Love.


Crazy for this Girl Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Brotherly Love. Nor do I own the song Crazy for this Girl by Evan and Jaron. Note: I heard this song on an old CD of mines, and I was given an idea of this story. I was thinking about using the other characters I'm use to writing about. But, I felt this song would do well with one of my old time favorite couple Matt and Kristen from Brotherly Love, although they did not date. Too bad there aren't any fanfictions on them either. But I hope you enjoy the story! :D **disappointing part of this, fanfiction doesn't have a brotherly love category. If any one can help me out with this I would be glad. I tried emailing them to suggest it but it has been over a month and no new category. [sigh] well enjoy the story!  
  
Matt tapped his steering wheel as the wind blew against his face. The song Nickelback - You Remind Me played on the radio and he listened to his best friend Kristen hum to the tune of the song. It was a Friday afternoon and the two friends had just finished one of their most stressful week of their high school career. Juniors in high school, they had just survived their midterms for the first semester. To celebrate and to catch up on some fun they had been missing, they decided a nice trip to the mall and to rent a flick for the evening to watch together would do the trick. [She rolls the window down  
  
And she  
  
Talks over the sound  
  
Of the cars that pass us by  
  
And I don't know why  
  
But she's changed my mind] "I'm so glad mid terms are over!" Kristen giggled as she turned to face her handsome best friend Matt. They had been best friends ever since Kristen moved to their high school at their freshmen year. It was a bit of a rocky start in their relationship but the reward was an unbreakable bond, wonderful memories and the company of each other. "Tell me about it. Hah, just imagine when finals come rolling by." Matt answered as he stole a look at Kristen. The wind blew against her brunette hair and the light shined down on her lightly tanned skin. "Oh don't even speak about Finals. I just want to live a little before that comes and destroys our life outside of school again." Kristen commented as she playfully slapped Matt's arm. "Ok ok." Matt laughed as he winked at Kristen and she playfully rolled her eyes at him in response. "Hey don't roll your eyes at me missy. Let me remind you, I am taking you out." Matt replied, as he joked around. He loved being able to joke with his best friend, their teasing jokes, and the compliments to make the person love their best friend more. "I know. And you're the sweetest guy for it." Kristen giggled as she leaned her head slightly against his shoulder. Matt smiled as he put the car on park. "Yah your lucky you're my best friend and I love you." The words I love you came so naturally, he knew he did so he could say it. He'd do almost anything for her. "Oh, well I love you too Matt Roman." Kristen replied as she wrapped her arms around him and quickly gave him a tight hug. Taking a breath; she smelt the cologne Matt always wore. Closing her eyes for a second, she smiled to herself. Pulling away and grabbing her bag, she commented, "I love Tommy Hilfigure cologne." She replied. "Especially when you wear it." She then added as she flashed Matt a big smile. "I know you do that's why I wear it." Matt commented as he smiled, stepping out of his car and locking the doors. He meant it too. It was during his freshmen year he was experimenting on which cologne was him. And one day he sprayed on some Tommy Hilfigure cologne he had gotten from Joe. His locker was next to Kristen who had just moved to their school, she had trouble opening her locker and Matt turned to help her. After helping her and showing her to her next class, the last thing she said after saying thanks was "I love your cologne." It had been then and more reason after their friendship blossomed that he continued to wear it. [Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl] "Come on; let's grab a bite to eat." Kristen said as she grabbed Matt's arm and linked it with hers and began to pull him towards the mall. "Someone's hungry." Matt laughed, he felt Kristen him slowly pull him forward. Matt smiled to himself, as he enjoyed Kristen's energy and her talent to always make him smile, and enjoy every time spent with her. "Yah or it's an excuse for me to grab your arm. And make the world jealous." Kristen whispered as she smiled at Matt. She felt the cool breeze from the air condition as they entered the mall, which was filled with what seemed like the whole school. "It's the excuse." He joked as he felt her slightly push him. He did hope in a way she had meant it was the make the world jealous. They were known by the whole school, the hottest couple which was quite funny because they never dated or were dating. They did the normal things best friends did. Hang out, laugh, and share secrets. Then there were times they did couple things drag one another to a chick flick, a guy movie, take each other to dances and parties. Nothing romantic never occurred, only when they first met, but that was an old story and Matt couldn't even remember how and why it had ended. But why they didn't date he didn't know the answer to. He didn't understand why either, they seemed perfect for each other. They walked; their arms remained linked as they walked passed the familiar stores on the way to the food court. The two friends slightly nodded their heads and smiled as they passed familiar faces from their school. Make the world jealous thought Matt, as he watched some eyes continue to stare at them as they passed by. He knew what they thought, are they dating now? But the answer had always been the same, no. It killed him sometimes that he considered Kristen the perfect girl, but she wasn't 'his' perfect girl. "Hmm, I love the smell of food." Kristen giggled, as she broke Matt's thoughts. The two had finally reached the food court. "Yah, I'm starving." Matt agreed once he returned from his daze.  
  
[She was the one to hold me  
  
The night  
  
The sky fell down  
  
And what was I thinking when  
  
The world didn't end  
  
Why didn't I know what I know now] Kristen popped a french fry in her mouth as she watched the crowds of people pass them by. The two friends had ordered some burgers and some fries from Jack in the Box and decided to eat at the food court before heading to rent a movie. Matt silently ate watching Kristen take her time biting into her burger. In the corner of his eyes he watched people pass their table. "Hey Matt." A girl's voice replied, from what seemed to have come from behind him. Kristen looked up from her burger to see the girl standing behind of Matt, and watched as Matt turned around to match the voice with the face. "Julia." Matt replied surprised to see his ex girl friend. "Hey." He then said after gaining a bit of his composure. "Kristen." Julia then said as she gave a slightly smile to Kristen. "Hey." Kristen replied, wondering why Julia had approach them. Turning her back, almost seeming to ignore Kristen's response, "How you been?" She asked Matt as she smiled sweetly. "Uh, good." Matt answered, as he ran his hand through his hair. "You?" he then asked. "I've been great." Julia answered as she continued to smile. "Well I better get going." She then said not too long after, as she looked at a group of friends she had been with earlier. "Ok, it was nice seeing you." Matt said, as he smiled at Julia. "Yah it was great seeing you. You look great." Julia said sweetly as she touched Matt's arm. "Call me sometime." Julia called out as she walked away. Matt nodded his head as he watched Julia walk away, and then returned his attention to Kristen. He gave a weak smile as he looked at Kristen's emotionless face. "Interesting." Kristen said as she looked at Matt. "Tell me about it." Matt said; as he let the whole run in with his ex settle in his mind. "Seems like somebody still has the hots for you." Kristen then said as she gave a fake smile, that Matt could easily see through. "I guess." Matt then replied, not really caring. He knew he wouldn't even bother if she really did. "I haven't seen her since we've broke up." He then said, seeing that Kristen's concern. Julia and him and dated not too long ago, it was an on and off relationship. But the last break up was the end of it. Julia couldn't deal with Kristen and Matt being so close, she made him choose. It was to her surprise he chose Kristen. How could Matt not choose her, besides deep down he knew even if Julia hadn't made him choose, he would of broken it up sooner or later it just didn't feel right with her. "So any possibilities?" Kristen then asked, after a few moments of silence. She raised her eyebrow and waited for Matt to answer. Matt gazed off in the distance as he thought about Kristen's questioin. He caught a glimpse of Julia laughing with a bunch of people. Sighing out loud he turned his gaze and looked at Kristen. "No. I wouldn't want to lose you for her." He replied as he smiled at Kristen. He knew that he would of taken losing Julia harder than he did if Kristen wasn't there and wasn't so supportive. She didn't say anything when he told her he had to choose, except to choose what his heart wanted even if it hurt her. Then he recalled the extra time they spent after Matt finally told Julia it was over, how easy the pain of actually losing Julia slipped away when he was in Kristen's presence. Kristen laughed softly as she felt Matt's warm caring eyes staring at her. She sometimes felt that if her world came down, she would only need Matt and then she knew she would be ok. Grabbing Kristen's hands Matt softly said, "You're irreplaceable and you mean a lot to me." He meant every word; he squeezed it as she stared into his eyes. There were so many countless times; Matt could remember Kristen being there for him. Some of his roughest times in high school he wouldn't have gotten through if it wasn't for her. And a lot of the best changes for him were because of her, and her help. "Thanks." Kristen whispered, as she squeezed Matt's hand back. She often found herself at a lost for words when Matt would surprise her and tell her how he appreciated her. She wasn't use to a guy being so open, but she loved it. "Shall we get going?" he asked as he flashed her one of his smiles and held her hand as she sat up from her chair. Kristen giggled as she stood up, and Matt's hand held hers. [Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl] "So what would you like to watch?" asked Matt, as they entered Blockbuster. He wasn't in any particular mood, so he wasn't feeling very picky on what to watch. "Um." Kristen said, as she began to think about what movie to rent. She walked down the new release aisle and to scan the shelves. "How about S.W.A.T.?" She asked as she held the DVD in her hand. She wanted to be fair in the movie selection, and she knew they would enjoy the action movie. "Sounds great." Matt agreed, satisfied with her selection. Matt grabbed the DVD from Kristen's hand, "Let's go." He replied as he began to walk towards the counter. "You're paying!" Kristen exclaimed as she jogged up to Matt. "But you paid for our lunch already." Kristen argued as she tugged at Matt's arm. "Oh come on Kristen. It's my treat." Matt calmly said as he turned around to face his best friend. "This is an argument I'm not going to win huh?" Kristen then quietly said as she looked up at Matt. "Nope come on lets go." Matt laughed as he stepped up to the counter. Kristen began to complain about paying for the next outing adventure, when her voice stopped in mid sentence. "Hey Matt. Hey Kristen." The blockbuster worker said smiling as he scanned their movie. Matt smiled and nodded his head, as he heard Kristen say, "Hi David." "I had a great time the other week." David said as he smiled at Kristen. "Yah, it was fun." Kristen cheerfully agreed as she smiled back at him. Matt shifted his legs as he watched David slowly ring them up. He wasn't quite sure to listen and keep standing there or to leave. Why did he feel so uncomfortable to hear their conversation he thought, even though he knew the answer he was jealous. "Maybe we can hang out again sometime." David suggested as he handed Matt the change. Matt grabbed his change and stuffed in his pocket. He began to walk away giving Kristen her space, and leaving the DVD with her. "Sure. I'd like that." He heard Kristen say, as he stepped through the sensors, and outside of blockbuster. Matt kicked a rock on the cement, and shoved his hands in his pocket. It was official he thought, he was falling for his best friend. It was the first time it really really bothered him to hear Kristen talking to a potential boyfriend. "Hey thanks for waiting for me." Kristen called out a several seconds later, once she reached the outside of the store. "Hey, I was just giving your privacy." Matt said defending himself, as he held his hands in the air and began to walk towards his car. "What privacy? You're my best friend. There are no secrets." Kristen replied as she smiled at Matt, and stepped into his car. "Right no secrets. So David." Matt said as he started his car. "Oh yah David. I hung out with him at one of the parties when you didn't go." Kristen explained she had forgotten to mention it earlier. "I see." Matt replied as he nodded his head. He wasn't sure how to feel, Kristen went on many dates over the years, but there was never anybody serious. He didn't know why he was really bothered it never really got to him before when Kristen was asked out. I wonder if she'll go out with him Matt thought as he pulled out of the parking lot. "I don't know if I'll actually go out with him though." Kristen said as she looked out the window, almost as if she read his mind. "What not cute enough?" Matt joked as he laughed off the mix emotions he was feeling. "Shut up." Kristen laughed. "You make me sound like I'm superficial. But really, I just don't know if I really connect with him. You know?" Matt nodded his head. Connect like how we connect? Maybe that's why I feel so drawn to you lately, thought Matt. [Right now  
  
Face to face  
  
All my fears  
  
Pushed aside  
  
And right now  
  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
  
With you] "I love that movie." Kristen said, as she turned to Matt, they sat in the dim living room on the sofa at Kristen's house. "I must agree good choice." Matt answered as he turned Kristen and looked at her smiling face. "Yah, I'm just the greatest." Kristen joked as she winked at her best friend. Matt smiled as he nodded at his best friend. He watched as strands of her hair fell in front of her face as she laughed. Staring into Kristen's eyes he subconsciously reached out his hand and touched her hair, and slid it behind her ear. Kristen's laughter softened as she felt Matt's hand brush against her face. She didn't know why but his action had thrown her off, and even though he did this million of times, she felt different. Matt stared into Kristen's eyes silently, as he watched her stop laughing. Her dark brown eyes stared into his, and the light of the TV shined down exenterating her face. It was now or never, he thought, as he looked at his best friend. He would never know what could be between them if he didn't do something. And he needed to do something then or he would regret it. "Matt." Whispered Kristen, feeling memorized by the stare of his caring eyes. She could still feel his hand by her ear. She didn't know why it gotten so quiet at that moment, she could hear the TV but it felt as if it was miles away. Letting out a slight gasp, Kristen felt Matt's slid down her face to cup it. Matt leaned forward, he could feel his heart begin to race, am I actually going to do this? He thought as he paused shortly in front of Kristen's face. Staring into each other eyes, Matt felt as if timed stopped. He watched as Kristen slowly closed her eyes, closing his eyes Matt leaned forward and placed his lips on Kristen's, and he kissed his best friend for the first since they've met. Pulling away, Matt opened his eyes, and looked at Kristen. Her face remained emotionless, as they stared at one another. I just kissed my best friend, he thought as his mind raced with thoughts and things to say. [Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl] *Flashback* "I can't believe you actually got me to come here." Matt mumbled, as he scanned the crowded gym. He was dressed up, clothes chosen by Kristen to wear, and he had been dragged into coming. "Oh come on Matt. You're going to enjoy yourself." Kristen replied cheerfully. She had gotten Matt to agree to come to take her to their Homecoming dance, after a few begging and playing the guilty approach she had won her argument. "Hmm. Speak for yourself. I remember quite well not enjoying myself my freshmen year." Matt said, as he and Kristen walked through the crowd towards the dance floor. The music was blasting and it seemed like everyone was having a great time. "Oh, that's because you weren't with me." Kristen smiled, as she pulled Matt's arms around her and began to sway to the music. Matt's uneasiness of being at the dance, soon faded away, as he spent the rest of the evening with Kristen. The two friends spent almost the whole night on the dance floor laughing and enjoying each other's company almost completely oblivious to the people around them. Matt would have never had guessed he would enjoy himself at any of the schools social events, especially a dance. But he was surprised; he was having the time of his life. Kristen couldn't believe the fun she was having. She'd usually enjoy herself at school events, but this was one of the first that she actually went with someone and didn't end up fighting or going home crying. "Well, I must admit. Kristen, I enjoyed myself." Matt laughed as he walked outside with Kristen. "I knew you would." Kristen said as she felt Matt wrap his arm around her shoulder. "I had a great time as well. Confession, I don't have quite fond memories of these social events either. But now I do, and I'm glad you came with me." Kristen then added as she placed her arm around Matt and continued to walk towards the parking lot. "Really?" Matt said surprised to hear about Kristen's bad memories, he wouldn't have guess she seemed so anxious to go, that it never crossed his mind. "So why'd you want to go so badly, if you had such horrible times before?" "I don't know. I just why not take a chance. You've been such a great guy you know? My knight in shining armor that horrible night. [A.N. referring to an episode when Kristen is drunk, and Matt takes her to their family Garage. And takes care of her.] I thought it'd be fun." Kristen softly said. Stopping in her steps, Kristen turned to face Matt. "Thanks, for being there." She whispered as she looked up at Matt. "Your welcome." Matt answered, as he smiled and wrapped his arms around Kristen pulling her into a hug. "Knight in shining armor huh?" he then said softly repeating the words out loud as he thought about it. "Hmm." Kristen said, as she felt Matt's arms surround her. Closing her eyes she said, "Will you always be there?" she asked. It was the first time she found a friend that was so true to her, and always there for her. She didn't want him to go away, she didn't want to lose him. "Yah, I'll be your knight in shining armor, whenever you need me." Matt laughed as he held Kristen. He didn't know why but things came so naturally when he was with Kristen. He wasn't stumbling over his words, making a fool like he normally did when he was with a girl. He was himself. "Thanks." Kristen giggled softly as she hugged Matt harder, and closed her eyes. [Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl] The two friends sat quietly in the living room. Looking into each others eyes, not really quite sure what to say. What just happened, thought Kristen as she bit on her lip slightly something she would do when she was nervous. "I'm sorry." Matt blurted, he had grown tense in the silence, and his old habit with girls had just all of a sudden appeared. I'm sorry too, thought Kristen as she looked at Matt. But was she, she began to think, as she looked in the dark brown eyes that had held her when she would cry, that had been there to make her laugh. He had been nothing but the sweetest guy who was always there, while she dated the worst of them. "Matt what just happened?" Kristen asked, for the first time, she felt scared, as if the foundation of their friendship had just shook and it wasn't as stable anymore. Unsure on what was going to happen between them, what she wanted from him. Did she want something more? Matt looked into Kristen's eyes trying to read her emotions. Her eyes glistened slightly from the light from the TV. And Matt closed his eyes for a second, as thoughts ran through his mind. "Kristen. I like you." Matt finally said as he opened his eyes. "I see your more then my best friend." Kristen sat silent, as the words played in her mind. She didn't know what to say, he was the perfect guy she thought, and she knew it. But the perfect guy was her best friend. "Kristen?" Matt whispered he wasn't use to her being so quiet, so secretive about her thoughts. "I don't want to lose you Matt." Kristen softly said as she looked up, her eyes slightly watering. "What, how are you going to lose me?" Matt asked, as his eyes looked down at her in concern. I'd never leave you he thought. "Matt, I like you too." Kristen answered, as she smiled weakly at him. "But what if things don't go ok with us? You know my history with guys, they never stick around after." "I can't promise you things will be perfect, and things won't go bad." Matt answered. "But, don't tell me you don't feel like are perfect with each other, the way we can make each other laugh. The way you make me feel, the way I make you feel. Doesn't that make it seem worth trying?" "Things are great between us. And I mean it when I say let's make the world jealous. Because I've realized you're the kind of guy that I want." Kristen answered. "I'll stick around, no matter what happens I'll stick around always. I'm your knight in shining armor, who else will make sure your ok?" Matt whispered as he pulled Kristen in his arms and held her. He could smell her hair and he closed his eyes. He didn't care at that moment if she turned him down and if they continued to be friends no matter how much he wanted more. Just as long as he knew that she knew he'd always be there, that they'd always be friends things would be ok. "Promise?" Kristen asked, as she looked up into his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. "I haven't left yet have I?" Matt replied answering her question. Kristen shook her head. And she closed her eyes, as she felt the comfort in his arms that she had always felt when she was with him. And she knew, there would be no one else, he was her knight in shining armor, and he had always been. "Let's give the world a real reason to be jealous." Kristen said, as she smiled at Matt. Matt raised his eyebrow silently questioning what she really meant. Kristen giggled, as she placed her hand against his face. "Thank you for being my knight in shining armor." She replied, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Matt and kissed him. Matt closed his eyes as he felt Kristen's lips, her hands around his neck playing with his hair. Placing his arms around her he pulled her in tighter, now things were perfect she was his. THE END  
  
**So did you enjoy it? Hmm, it was longer then I expected it would be. But hopefully it wasn't boring. I hope the ending wasn't too weird, I had a hard time making one that's why. I really didn't want to make a sequel for it because it was a song fic. I hope you review! Maybe if I get some reviews, I'll write more fanfictions on them. Well I really hope you liked the story. Thanks for reading guys!** 


End file.
